The Mercenary
by jellybeano44
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich are together, yet they are alone. Then suddenly, a mysterious newcomer rips their lives apart, again. But maybe, just maybe, she'll help bring the Covenant back to the way it once was.
1. Prologue

**The Mercenary**

**Prolouge**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything recognized from the movie "The Covenant".

She slipped through the door, careful to slowly shut it behind her. The musty scent of old knowledge met her sensitive nose. Her heart beat a drum roll in her chest, and she hurriedly padded towards an aisle to her left. Scanning through the titles of the texts before her, she was acutely aware of the terror building inside her, peaking all her senses to the point where she could feel every tree outside the doors, swaying in the breeze, smell every hand that had ever touched those doors, hear every rustle of leaves, and see every speck of dust. Darkness surrounded her, and yet she still found the subject of her search. Tucking the book into her long, dark, trench coat, she turned to leave.

Then she heard it. The faintest sound out of place, the sound of grass bent against its will, under a falling foot. He was here. He found her. The footsteps came closer, ever so slowly, and she stood frozen in place. She could almost smell him now, anger and evil masked with cologne. Yet she was rooted to the spot where she stood. Her heartbeat almost doubled as she finally swiveled around, searching for an exit, an escape, a way out. Any minute now, he would catch her scent as well, and there would be no hope for her. Thinking quickly, she pulled off her coat, and doffed her sweater, placing it on the floor before her, in front of an air vent. She pulled her coat back on, buttoned it to the collar, and made sure the book was secure before she briskly walking away, sure to take quick, quiet steps.

It would be only seconds before he reached her decoy, and she didn't want to be around to see it. She deftly slipped through a window and out onto the dewy lawn. She felt raindrops fall onto her face, flowing from the sky, increasing their pace. She smirked to herself. He would be delayed even longer. The rain would cleanse her scent from the area. As long as it kept raining, she was safe.

Once she reached the main street, she took off running. Her speed was supernatural, her body just a blur in the midst of the now pouring rain. At the outskirts of the town, she paused, for a split second, and quickly skimmed the pages of the book for her destination, before tucking it safely back into her coat. She turned in the direction of her desired location and resumed running. Running in the direction of Ipswich.

Reid chalked up his pool stick, waiting for his turn. It was just another night at Nicky's, but the normalcy of it made him squirm. It had been a year since Caleb's Ascension, a year since Chase had shaken the foundations of the Covenant. The event had changed them, all of them. Caleb and Sarah grew ever closer, as did Kate and Pogue, up till the point that they were inseparable. Pogue had told Kate everything, and their relationship strengthened every day.

The Covenant had once been just a group of teenage boys, who happened to have exceptional power, living life to its fullest. They had referred to each other as "brothers", since they had spent almost their whole lives together. Now it was still a group of four teenage boys, but they were less brotherly, more drawn and serious, as if nobody would ever understand them, not even each other.

Caleb and Pogue had their girlfriends, but Reid and Tyler kept to themselves. They hardly used their powers, after witnessing the evil it could create. Caleb and Pogue had Ascended, while Reid and Tyler's birthdays were arriving in the spring.

Reid glanced over at Caleb, who was deep in discussion with Sarah, then over at Pogue who was currently connected at the mouth to Kate. He grimaced, then turned his gaze to Tyler, who sat alone, nursing a tankard of beer that he was technically "not allowed" to drink. He had been turning to alcohol for quite a while now, and whenever Reid asked him about it, or tried to help his friend, he concocted a different story, until he finally told Reid to leave him alone- if he wanted to talk, Tyler would come to him. Though it pained him to see his brother in every way but blood so down, Reid obliged, knowing that they were all dealing with it in their own ways.

The Covenant was together, yet they were alone. Conversations were strained, to say the most, and Reid and Caleb were as close to a falling out as you could get. Reid had stopped conversing with Caleb unless it was absolutely necessary, not wanted to condemn their friendship.

Even women weren't much of a distraction for Reid- he had grown tired of their shallow minds and the way they threw themselves at him. Once Reid had stopped trying to flirt with them, they suddenly were throwing themselves at him. Pogue claimed this was due to the fact that all women found a silent, tortured male "simply irresistible". As a group of women across the room blatantly tried to get his attention by winking and adjusting the little clothing they had on to reveal even more skin, Reid decided it was time to leave.

Reid strolled across the bar, bid his goodbyes to the other Sons of Ipswich and walked out the door. A cool zephyr met his face and Reid closed his eyes in contentment. He had come to appreciate the smaller things in life. The world was damp from the rain, and Reid walked on the sidewalk, letting the dripping leaves on the trees caress his face, leaving wet droplets behind.

She raced passed the sign that welcomed her to Ipswich. Only after she was well into the town did she slow to a walk, her senses still heightened and alert. The rain had stopped, and her scent would soon become distinguishable. Closing her eyes, she lost herself to the sound, searching for the most public place she could find.

Swiftly, she began walking towards the noise, her eyes still closed in concentration. Everything was focused on maintaining the location of that sound, so she didn't smell him until it was too late.

"Oof," he grunted as she slammed into him, knocking his feet out from under him.

"," she muttered as she helped him up off the ground. Only when she got a closer look at him did she gasp. His blonde hair was swept out of his eyes, his blue eyes irritated and confused. She was still holding his hand, which was covered in a fingerless glove.

"What?" the attractive male questioned. At one point, he would have made a witty comment about his own good looks, but things had changed. Little did he know they were about to change even more.

The woman before him was speechless, her breathing fast and shallow. Her hands were clutched in her straight raven hair, and her chocolate brown eyes were frightened. "Are you okay?" Reid moved to touch her, but she flinched away.

"G-give me a second," she stammered out. She turned away from him, taking deep breathes and rubbing a mocha-colored hand over her forehead. Reid waited in silence, confused by this awkward confrontation. Only after her breathing had slowed to normal did she turn around.

She grabbed his arm and spoke. "You have to come with me."

"What! I don't even know you!" Reid was more than confused at this point.

"Reid, you have to come with me," she spoke in a soothing voice, soft and mellow.

"How do you know my name? Have I ever seen you before? And why the hell should I come with you?" Reid was getting frustrated, and his pupils were expanding, turning his blue eyes midnight black.

"Because, Reid Garwin, if you don't come with me, you will die."

A/N- REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything recognized from any book, movie or anything else that is trademarked.

**The Mercenary**

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have to go with you!" Reid's eyes instantly took the shade of midnight black, recognizing what he believed to be a threat to his life. She took on a defensive stance, her knees bent and arms spread.

"Reid. Don't do anything rash. I don't want to hurt you," she attempted to calm him.

"Hurt me!" Reid was circling her now, and she moved to keep him in her sight at all times. "You can't hurt me!" He threw a blast of power at her, and she lithely dodged it, leaving it to fly into the forest, uprooting the trees in its path. She flicked her wrists and two short daggers fell into her ready palms. Reid laughed as he rapidly fired three more blasts of power towards her.

Through a series of acrobatic moves, she flew through the air, dodging every blast. Her dagger flew through the air, piercing Reid's thigh, and he fell to the ground, howling in pain. She landed on all fours next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry." Then she slammed his head against the road, rendering him unconscious. As she rose, she met three pairs of black eyes that belonged to three very angry members of the Covenant.

She crouched, her dark curls swaying, over Reid's motionless body, surveying the three teens before her.

"Caleb. Pogue. Tyler," she whispered, her eyes meeting each of theirs, in turn.

"Who are you?" Caleb demanded, his black eyes shining in the night. This brought her to attention, her head snapping up, and her second dagger on call in her hand, which lay dangerously close to Reid's neck.

"One wrong move," her voice was laced with malice, "and he dies. I want no Using." At this, the remaining conscious Covenant members flinched. She nodded, understanding they would do nothing that would jeopardize the life of their friend. "Follow me," she commanded, as she stood and lifted Reid effortlessly into her arms, cradling him as if he was a small child. Caleb briskly moved to walk next to her, more cautious than before, and the others followed suit.

Gazing up at the sky, she took note of the dark clouds that would soon pass over them, taking with them the slight rain that was currently falling down. Quickly, she began walking faster, till she was running, and the Sons of Ipswich were panting to keep up with her.

They flew down the street, till at last they reached the parking lot, where Tyler's black Hummer was parked. She pulled the keys out of her pocket, causing Tyler to frantically pat his pockets, and unlocked the doors. As Tyler opened his mouth to question her, she spoke again, seemingly unaffected by the vigorous run they had just completed, "Not now. Questions later. Get in." She unceremoniously tossed the unconscious Reid into the passenger seat and buckled him in. The Sons obeyed without question; they were still too breathless to utter a coherent word, let alone a sentence.

As soon as they were buckled in, she twisted the key into the ignition and sped off, doing well over 150. She drove the car with skill and ease, never breaking a sweat, though she weaved through traffic and ran through at least three red lights. Tyler started to turn green just as they skidded to a stop in the parking lot of the Spencer Academy dorms.

Her movements became faster, frantic even, as the rain began to lessen. She jumped out of the car, yanking Reid with her and throwing him over her back. Without bothering to see if the others were following, she raced into the dorm building.

Racing through the dark halls, she followed their scent, Reid still on her back, until she stopped in front of his and Tyler's dorm room. She kicked down the door without checking to see if it was unlocked. Throwing Reid onto the nearest bed, she flew towards the dresser, rummaging through the drawers till she found a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She doffed her clothes and quickly put them on. Only when she heard the door fly back up onto its hinges and lock into place, did she realize her mistake.

Before she could turn, a blast of power knocked her to the floor. Deftly, she picked herself up off the ground and threw a dagger at Caleb. He caught it with his power and threw it back at her. Pogue and Tyler circled around her, throwing random blasts of power at her. It was all she could do to dodge all their attacks and she was starting to lose her breath.

In a last attempt, she pulled out her last four throwing knives from her boots and flung them at Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. They caught them easily in midair with their power, and Caleb melted them, his eyes furious. Her mouth fell open, and her chocolate brown eyes widened in fear.

Then the molten globs of silver flew at her, pinning her by her ankles and wrists to the wall. The searing hot metal burned through her flesh, and then solidified, so she was held captive on the wall. Her ear-splitting scream was never heard, as a piece of the curtain swiftly ripped off and fastened around her mouth.

Tears were streaming down her face, her eyesight marred by the salty results of her pain. Caleb stormed up to her, his face inches from hers.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you? What do you want?" he growled. As she looked into his eyes, more tears flowed from hers. She hadn't expected this. She had expected some resistance, but not these…monsters. She had come right back to what she had tried to run away from in the first place.

But then something changed. Caleb's eyes suddenly melted back to their natural brown, and he staggered away from her, sweating profusely. Pogue caught him, and steadied him.

"Are you okay, man?" Tyler questioned. Caleb didn't respond, but Reid moaned from his position on his bed. He opened his ice blue eyes, and raised a hand to his head. Tyler immediately looked over to him, and stared intently at him, his eyes still black as night. Reid sighed in content and dropped his hand from his head, as the pain had been removed.

"Thanks, Tyler." Reid turned his head to look at her. "Well. I don't usually let girls get into my pants before I get into theirs, but you can be an exception." She turned her head away from him, tears still streaming down her face. Reid glanced at Caleb then back over at her, as if he had just realized that she was pinned to the wall and gagged.

"Holy shit! What did you guys do?" Reid stood up and strode over to her, removing the gag. She let out a strained whimper, and her breathing came in deep gasps. Then she hardened her expression and closed her eyes. Slowly, she pushed against her confinements and the silver ripped out of the wall. The Sons of Ipswich watched in amazement as she fell to the floor, on her hands and knees, sweating from the effort. Reid's eyes turned black and he looked at Tyler. "What happened?" he whispered. Tyler filled him in, using the Power, and Reid suddenly turned back to look at her.

"You had better start explaining, or you'll never make it out of here alive." She lifted her head, looked into his eyes, and nodded. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and she slowly but methodically ripped the silver off her ankles and wrists, mouth set in a grim line. They came off easily, but her skin came off with them. Blood was now pouring from her wounds, and she closed her eyes once again. The skin began to mend back together, tightening and weaving itself until it looked as if nothing had ever happened. Then she looked back up at the Sons, who were staring wide-eyed at her.

"I will explain everything. But first, I need you to give me your clothes," she whispered. Reid laughed.

"I don't think you're in much of a bargaining position," Pogue spoke. "And besides, I have a girlfriend." Tyler snorted. She stood up and glared at him.

"You must. Or he'll find you. I cannot afford for you to be killed." At the concern in her voice, the boys obliged, stripping down to their boxers and helping themselves to the clothes in the dresser. She took a match out of her pocket, set the clothes in a pile in the shower, and set them on fire. When they were just a pile of ashes, she turned the water on, washing the remains down the drain. Then she went back into the dorm and sat on the bed in front of the waiting boys.

"My name is Blythe. I am a vampire…"

A/N- Well, you know the drill. Read and review! Thanks to Marah and Draco's Secret Lover for reviewing the prologue. I hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
